Those skilled in the art recognize the need for providing MOSFET devices on a single integrated circuit substrate where those MOSFET devices exhibit different electrical characteristics (such as, for example, zero temperature coefficient, on resistance (Rds on), threshold voltage (Vth), transconductance (gfs), etc.). This need may, for example, arise in the context of providing vertical MOSFET transistors. Known solutions in the art may utilize dopant concentrations for implants, different thicknesses of the gate oxides, different shapes for the body regions, different dimensions of the source regions, etc., to have an effect on setting different electrical characteristics. Prior art solutions for forming different electrical characteristic MOSFET devices, however, are understood to require expensive and complex fabrication processes. There is a need in the art for a fabrication process which is less expensive and less complex.